Secrets
by up.there
Summary: Secrets. Their everywhere. Everyone has one. The thing is, no matter how hard you try, there's always going to be someone who would find out. High School Fic.
1. First Day

Secrets. Their everywhere. Everyone has one. The thing is, no matter how hard you try, there's always going to be someone who would find out.

* * *

I sighed.

Summer came and went, and just like that, it was the first day of classes once again.

I'm Yellow Conner.

I'm a junior now and all the problems that seemed so tiny last year just grew bigger all of the sudden.

_What course should I take? Which college to enroll to? Do I have enough money?_ All of these questions just bit me like a pesky nest of ants as I entered the doors of McBerlow High.

I instantly became conscious of my looks as the other students passed by. I put a stray strand of blond hair behind my ears. I never noticed how I never usually entered the school alone. I always had someone like a friend or my cousin, but my cousin moved to another school in Sinnoh.

I walked into the main hallway in front of me to go to my locker. My honey-yellow eyes looked around, searching for a certain someone I haven't seen all summer.

You'd think I was looking for a friend or something, right? But I'm not. I'm actually looking for a guy named Red Evans. He's also a junior and he's quite popular. I have never talked to him. I don't have any plans to, though. I'm too shy for that. You can probably tell by now that I have a crush on him.

Even though I've never talked to the guy, I happen to know a lot about him. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not a stalker. He used to be close to my best friend. So when she found out I liked him, she poured all the info. Sweet, huh?

I finally arrived in front of my locker on the left side of the hall, but was a little disheartened when I didn't see him. I sighed once more and put some of my books in my dark blue locker.

"Yellow!" A rather excited voice shouted through the hallway. I turned and saw my brown haired best friend Blue Garner. She isn't really my best-est best friend that knows my entire life by heart, but she _was_ the best friend who I mentioned earlier that told me stuff about Red.

Truth be told, she isn't exactly the most trustworthy person alive. Take last year for example, when she 'accidentally' told her now ex-boyfriend, Harry, about the crush of my other best friend, Sapphire, even though Harry is definitely not known to have a closed mouth.

I know she said it was accidental, but I was there when she told him. It slipped her mouth and she was surprised, but you just know the she only _acted_ surprised. She had this posh British, overacting actress accent when she said it that was a dead give away. Even though it was already obvious to the entire school that Sapphire liked him, a promise _is_ a promise, and she broke it. But time passed and everyone forgave and forgot. Blue eventually broke up with Harry (last thing I heard of him was that he moved to U.K. or something) and the rest was just ancient history.

I had a hard time trusting her after that incident, though. She was actually the last person to know about my crush on Red. Seriously, I even told Wally before her. I mean _Wally._

"Hey Blue!" I greeted back, squealing as well. We had a short sister hug and everyone in the hall looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Yeah, I missed her, got a problem with that?" Blue suddenly asked the staring students. I giggled before Blue turned to me.

"I missed that!" I said before hugging her again.

"Yeah, I know." she replied proudly as I released her from my hug and we started catching up.

"So how was Sinnoh?" she asked.

It was no secret that I spent my entire summer in Sinnoh with my cousin, aunt and uncle. My mom and dad died years ago when I was around five because of some secret virus or a boating accident involving a moose or something (my aunt and uncle tell me different stories every time I ask) and I've lived with my cousin's family ever since. They became the closest thing to a direct family for me.

We'd always visit Sinnoh in the summer because me and my cousin grew up there. We moved to Kanto after my aunt got in the South Hogends-Rickle University of Botany (which made me wonder if there's another university like that in a different direction). My uncle recently found a fishing job in Sinnoh and my cousin really wanted to stay there, but I really wanted to go back to Kanto because of my friends. My aunt and uncle decided to separate us.

"Oh, you know..." I started. Blue looked at me, expecting more, but I just smiled at her. "You already know." I laughed as Blue punched me lightly.

"Did you meet any cute guys?" Blue asked, apparently with more enthusiasm than her earlier question.

"Yeah," I replied, remembering my friend Jack, "He was really cute."

"Really?" Blue asked rather loudly, "Then what? Did you guys become an item?"

"No," I said, "He turned out to be gay." _And I was still thinking of Red_. I thought to myself. I met a lot of guys, to tell you the truth. I was trying to get over Red during the summer by meeting other guys. It didn't work. They were all great and everything, but I saw all of them as 'just friends' material.

"Well that sucks." Blue said flatly. _I know, right?_

"Yellow! Blue!" Someone called to us. Both of us looked up and found Crystal, waving at us from the end of the hallway.

Crystal Rogers was my best friend too. In fact, I'd have to say she's my best-est best friend. I'd tell her everything. From how I felt about Red to how I felt that morning (which both relate to Red now that I think about it). People tend to think that she's this uptight nerdy girl, which she sort if is, but what people don't know is that she can also be fun to hang around with, plus she can give awesome advice.

"Chris!" Blue and I shrieked her nickname in unison. We group hugged and no one looked at us this time. Thank you Blue.

"I heard you shouting from outside the school!" Chris told Blue.

"As if." Blue said, rolling her eyes, "I'm not _that _loud."

"Really?" Chris asked skeptically, "_Yeah, I missed her, got a problem with that?_" She mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Blue demanded, Chris and I just laughed.

"So how was Sinnoh?" Chris asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Blue asked Chris. I was going to ask that too. Me and Chris have been talking to each other non-stop on the phone since summer started. I got grounded for a week because of the phone bill, good thing my uncle forgot to actually remove the phone even though he repeatedly told my aunt he did, and thank the creators of Discovery Channel that it was Shark Week. Me and Chris talked a little less after that, though.

"Not really." Chris answered.

Minutes pass and I went towards my first class. It was Chemistry. I entered the classroom and saw a seat plan on the board. The first thing I did was look if Red's name was in the seat plan. I wasn't really hoping he was there. In fact, I was hoping he wasn't. I mean, if I messed up or the teacher announces I got the lowest score in a test, I wouldn't want _him_ to know. Tell anyone, just not him.

I inwardly sighed in relief when I couldn't find his name anywhere. I then looked for my seat, which is the one nearest to the right side wall in the third row. I also saw that Wally would sit in front of me.

Wally Collins wasn't much of a bad guy. He was just a bit OC and asthmatic. I looked at his assigned seat and saw him, already engrossed with his new Superman comic book. Yes, I am friends with a comic geek.

Me and Wally aren't really best friends, but when I was a new student here back in freshmen year, he was the first guy I'd talk to when I'm lost. It started when I got lost in the looking for my science class and he asked if I was lost after going through the hallway for the nth time. I'd ask him about school stuff ever since. But he wasn't the type of guy I'd tell a secret to, (we're not really that close) but I still told him about the Red thing. I don't know why though, I guess it was just to feel less guilty about not telling Blue. I told her around a month after, though.

"Hey Wally." I greeted, sitting behind him, "Reading another comic book?" I asked. I looked at the comic book in his hands and saw a picture of Superman carrying a car and smashing it on a rock with a couple of people screaming around.

"You know it!" He said excitedly, "I thought I'd never get this issue but thank the Lord my uncle bought it when he was a kid! I mean, it costs a million bucks these days, and _I have a copy_!" He smiled at me wildly, but I just looked at him as if he just escaped an asylum.

"That's nice." I said blankly. Wally rolled his eyes and the teacher finally came in. He was easily around his 20's and had only a handful of hair on his head. He had square glasses and wore a coffee stained lab coat that just screamed 'clean me'.

"Why bother asking if you don't care?" He asked, putting his oh so expensive comic book in his bag.

"Hey, I asked if you're reading comics again, I didn't ask how much it costs." I shrugged.

"Okay students!" The teacher said, rubbing his hands together. "Welcome back to school and-"

"What did I miss?"

We all looked at the door. I suppressed a giggle. It was Sapphire, late and untidy as always.

Sapphire Birch is another one of my best friends. She's well known for being the daughter of renowned scientist Professor Patrick Birch. She spent all summer helping her father in his field research on animal behavior in Hoenn. Apparently she also inherited her father's 'getting your hands dirty' attitude, except that she does it to everything. Eating, talking, walking, joking, probably even breathing.

It's also a well known fact that she and Ruby Merrick like each other even though they fight every time they see each other, although neither of them would ever admit to liking each other.

"You're late." The teacher said sternly.

"I kinda know that, Mister." She said, putting her hands on her waist. Some students giggled at her rudeness.

"Little lady, usually I would send you straight to detention, but seeing as it is the first day of school, I'm letting this one slip." The teacher said, "Now take a seat."

Sapphire looked at the seat plan. I looked at it as well, hoping her seat is near to mine, but it her assigned seat is the one next to Ruby at the other side of the room in the second row.

"Well, go take the seat next to the young man with white hair." The teacher said, starting to get impatient.

"It's a hat!" Ruby stated, but the teacher didn't seem to hear.

Sapphire sighed and dragged herself to the seat next to Ruby. I could already hear them grumbling insults at each other.

"As I was saying," The teacher said, "Welcome back to school and welcome to the wonderful world of Chemistry. I'll be your teacher for this school year, the name's Professor Elm."

I was already leaning on my hand. All I heard from him were babbles about elements and scientists and how great this year would be. I suddenly noticed that the person who was supposed to be seated next to me is missing. I looked at the board and saw his name was 'Gold Harrison'.

Around fifteen minutes into the subject, students were starting to feel sleepy, but then Sapphire and Ruby happened.

"How many times do a hav'ta tell ya?" Sapphire suddenly yelled, "I'm no barbarian! I just do field research!"

"Talk all you want," Ruby yelled back, "Your still dirty and you still smell barbaric!"

"Sorry for not havin' Obsessib-Compulsin' Disord'r!" Sapphire yelled sarcastically as she waved her hands, her accent starting to kick in again, something that only happens when Sapphire is angry, which happens a lot with Ruby around.

"It's Obsessive-_Compulsive_ Disorder!" Ruby corrected, putting his hands on his hips.

"You'd know, OC freak!" Sapphire yelled loudly.

"I'm _not_ an OC freak!" Ruby yelled louder.

"They're starting to offend me." Wally whispered to me. I giggled.

Professor Elm eventually stopped them, but I think he was watching too because I'm pretty sure he could've stopped them _way _earlier. Sapphire and Ruby both got detention.

Hours passed and school was finally over. So far, it seems Red is nowhere in my schedule, but I finally saw him during lunch and in between my sixth and seventh period. In my high school lifetime so far, the only class I ever had with him was Health last year. However, if you asked anyone from that class, they would've said 'Yellow who?' or 'I think she's that blondie who only came at the first week.'.

I keep noticing that this 'Gold' person was supposed to be in most of my classes, though.

After school, I didn't look for Blue or Crystal or Sapphire. I didn't even look for Red (which is saying something). Blue, Crystal and Sapphire knew better than to look for me either. I did what I did every after school since last year. I went straight down the main hallway, which lead to the open grounds that had a fountain right in the middle. I walked straight through the grounds and entered the south hallway. I took another hall to the right and looked around for any onlookers before entering the third door to the right.

I was finally in the Music Room.

It wasn't much of a fancy room. In fact, the only musical instrument in there was an upright piano; the room was too small to keep anything bigger. There were file cases along the walls that kept old song sheets, but I never read them. I prefer to use my own printed song sheets. I think the only exceptional feature of this room is that no one ever comes here. I think it's because all people see is a dusty old room with nothing but a piano. But I like it that way. It feels great to have a place all to myself, dedicated to nothing but music.

I sat on the piano's seat and opened the cover. I took out a song sheet from my bag, which I have been craving to learn. It was a song sheet for the song "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang which had an English version by J Reyez and Tommy C. I like the song because of the sounds of the piano. It's like a sad classical sound that you don't really hear often.

I learned the basics of the piano from my dad before he died. The rest, I learned from my uncle with my cousin. We don't really have a piano in my house, so he taught me in music stores. They'd always kick us out, though, so this room is like heaven to me. I learned the song one note at a time, one hand at a time. I played it slower than it actually should be, just because it sounds better that way.

Around twenty or thirty minutes later, I finally mastered the intro (It was hard to get used to it, okay!). I was about to go to the actual verse, but a noise of something falling stopped me. It sounded like something solid and heavy. I turned and saw no one. I suddenly noticed that I have left the door open.

I decided to finish my piano session for now and packed my things. I walked out the room and closed the door. I looked around in case someone was there, but didn't see anyone. I shrugged it off and started walking home.

* * *

Phew! Finally got the first part of this story out of my head.

I came up with the plot after listening to some seminar about colleges and watching chick flicks soon after.

Sorry if I made Yellow or anyone else OOC.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

PS. "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang, (English Version by J Reyez and Tommy C) is a really good song, listen to it sometime!

Note: The name of Yellow's cousin was meant to not be mentioned.


	2. Noticing

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Second day of school and I already miss summer. I came to school a little later than usual because I overslept. I just put on the first thing I saw in my closet and ran to school. I made it to Chemistry with just a few minutes to spare. It was amazing how Sapphire actually made it there earlier than me.

We sat on our seats (with a little defiance from Sapphire) and we could already see Professor Elm about to enter the classroom, but then a guy with messy black hair swooped right in just before he could enter. I recognize the guy's face; I think he hanged out with my cousin. The guy sighed when he entered, and all the students looked at Professor Elm.

Professor Elm just sighed and put his things down on the teacher's desk. The guy cheekily smiled at Professor Elm before looking around for an empty seat, which happened to be the one next to mine.

He sat down next to me and Professor Elm discussed his lesson. I decided I was going to learn today and tried my best to listen to Professor Elm. Suddenly, a tap on my right shoulder caught my attention.

"Do you have an extra pen?" He asked, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah sure." I took out an extra blue pen from my bag and gave it to him.

"Thanks," He said as he took the pen, "I'll give it back, I promise."

"Okay." I said, thinking that the last thing he said actually made me worried instead of being reassured.

"My name's Gold, by the way." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said, remembering the seat plan from yesterday. Gold looked at me as if I read his mind or something.

"Relax, there was a seat plan yesterday." I explained. He loosened up and did an over exaggerated sigh of relief. I giggled softly

"My name's Yellow." I said. He suddenly looked at me seriously with a straight face.

"I know." He mumbled.

"What are you, a stalker?" I jokingly asked. He put a hand on his chest and acted scandalized.

The day went by so fast thanks to Gold. I found out that he is a drummer in a beginner band in the high school. He also skateboards and plays pool. He says that he's usually late to school because he sleeps in a lot, and told me to expect him to be late in Chemistry a lot this year. Oh, and he said that he wasn't in school yesterday because he played pool all day. Yup, definitely a friend of my cousin.

* * *

Time flew by and it was now lunch time of the third week of school. It became a daily routine for me and Wally to bet on who would come first, Gold or Sapphire. I always took Sapphire's side. Today I won Wally's packed lunch. I sat with Chris and Sapphire. Blue was nowhere to be found, Chris was reading a pocket book, Sapphire was gorging down her tray, while I was biting on supposed-to-be-Wally's ham sandwich.

I looked around the cafeteria while chewing (looking for Red) and saw Blue walking up to us.

"Hey guys, I won't be eating with you guys today." She suddenly declared.

All three of us looked up from what we were doing.

"Why?" Sapphire finally asked. Blue grinned and scratched her head a little.

"I'll be with him." She replied as she pointed her thumb at a guy at the entrance of the cafeteria. "Well, see you guys!" She said before leaving.

"You guys think that Blue's getting better?" Chris suddenly asked. Me and Sapphire gave her a questioning look.

"Whaddaya mean?" Sapphire asked, with a mouthful of food still in her mouth.

"You guys know what I mean." Chris said, putting her pocket book down.

Me and Sapphire glanced at each other. We knew what she meant.

"I think so," Sapphire said, "I mean, at least she's not all that nosy anymore."

"I don't know," I said, "she's still her bossy self.

"Why d'ya ask?" Sapphire asked. Chris sighed.

"I heard people talking about her behind her back again." She replied. I nodded in understanding.

People always talked about Blue behind her back since forever, but none of us know if Blue knew. It's the fact that she has a new boyfriend almost every month and that she gets into a big fight with one of us at least once every three months that is giving people the bad idea of her. I know I don't fully trust her, but Blue is really nice to hangout with when she gets her guard down. She listens to our problems, keeps us updated about her life, talks about her flaws, talks about guys. She's just another teenager that just has little too much pride.

"Why do people hate her anyway? What do they think of her" I asked, finishing my sandwich. Chris shrugged.

"Maybe we should just ask people what they think of Blue." Sapphire said blankly.

"Sapphire, we can't do that!" Chris scolded her.

"Why not, they already insult her in front of our faces anyways." Sapphire said, rubbing off the crumbs on her lips.

"Because." Chris stopped and thought more. "Because, because..." She thought harder. "Yeah, maybe we _should_ do that." She suddenly said.

"What?" I exclaimed, "We _shouldn't_ do that! We can't just tell people, '_Yo person who hates my friend, what do you think of Blue?'_" I sampled, using a fake low voice.

"We can just ask our other friends." Chris said, "I mean, how else can we help Blue?"

"Wait, we're actually gonna do that?" Sapphire asked. Chris nodded. Sapphire sighed.

Chris made a point though. We've been trying to make Blue nicer, so people gossip about her anymore. The thing is, we don't know how to change her, we don't even know where to start. Asking people could help us.

"Fine," I said, "but only because it's for Blue." I already had a person in mind.

* * *

At seventh period and I sat next to Gold. It was History and our teacher, Mr. Pryce, can't be anymore deaf. Seriously, an entire circus could have passed us and he'd still be facing the board, teaching us the history of Kanto.

I decided not to ask Gold yet, it might make him feel weird, and I just didn't know how to ask him. I waited until near the end of the period before asking.

"Hey Gold," I said, Gold looked up from his desk where he was starting to sleep, "You know Blue, right?"

"Yeah, she's in my Geometry class." He replied, his sleepiness starting to go away. "Why?"

"Well, what do you think of her?" I asked. Gold rubbed his eye.

"I'm not sure; I don't know her that much." He said, "I have one friend whose okay with her, but I have a lot of friends who don't like her that much."

I was surprised with his answer. It made me realize that I'm friends with a person who is friends with people who hate my friend. Does that make me a bad person?

"Like who?" I asked.

"Oh, like Emerald, Green, especially Green, oh and Red…" He said, putting down a finger for each person he mentioned. I looked down at my desk pretending to look at my notebook when he mentioned the last person, hoping he didn't see me smile all of the sudden.

"Do you know Red?" He suddenly asked. It just made me want to say 'Are you crazy? Of course I frickin' know him!'

"Yeah, I've heard of him." I replied, looking up from my desk, trying so hard not to smile.

"Oh, well Red's a great guy, he likes _everyone_," He said, flailing his hand, "except Blue, though. He doesn't like her at all."

_'Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me!'_ I thought. I seriously wanted to shout at him.

"Why?" I asked, praying he doesn't mention that name again. "Weren't they close before?"

"They were," He said "but Blue did something mean. I think she spilled out his secret or something."

Not only did I get an answer, I learned something new about Red. The bell rang a few seconds later and I made my way out of my classroom. I didn't go to Music Room just yet; I had to look for Chris and Sapphire to report.

I know that Chris' locker is in the upper south hall, so I made my way out of the east hallway and I was already in the school grounds, about to go in the south hallway where the staircase to the upper south hallway is, but then someone stopped me.

"Yo, Yellow!" I turned and saw Gold waving to me, _with Red near him_.

"What?" I asked, a little louder than I expected.

"Isn't so bad to just say hi?" He asked as he came up to me. Thankfully, Red didn't come with him. "Wher're you goin' in such a hurry?"

"Just," I thought about what to say, "somewhere." but couldn't think of anything.

"Anyway," Gold shrugged off my answer and reached into his bag and took out a pen. "Here's your pen." He said. I completely forgot about how he borrowed my pen a few weeks before. I looked closely at the pen and noticed something.

"This isn't my pen." I said blankly.

Gold scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I kinda lost your pen, so I bought a new one."

"Oh." I said in response, "Actually, I forgot about my pen, so it would've been fine if you didn't buy me a new one."

He laughed and all of the sudden...

_Snap._

We both looked to our side and saw Wally holding up a camera.

"Wally!" I yelled at him. He ran away though.

"Well, I gotta go now." Gold said, I nodded. He and Red went to the main hallway. I blushed a little.

I made my way in the south hallway and took the staircase. In just a few seconds, I found Chris fixing her things in front of her locker.

"Chris!" I shouted as I ran to her.

"Did you find out anything?" She asked when I came up to her. The first thing I thought when she said that was Red.

"Yeah." I said, "I even found out something about _him_!"

Chris rolled her eyes. _Him_ (said with exaggerated emphasis) was our codename for Red. We thought that I talk about him so often that someone might find out.

"So what did you find out?" Chris asked.

"Oh, it turns out that the reason _he_ and-"

"Not the _him_ thing!"

"I know, I know." I said, waving my hand at her.

"So?" She asked. I opened my mouth but then I remembered.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't really get a clear answer." I said, grinning at Chris embarrassingly. Chris gave me a look that just shouted 'Yellow, you idiot!'.

"What the heck, Yellow." She said, flailing her arms.

"I do have a list of people who don't like her, though." I said, "But now that I think about it, I only know three, so..."

"You are the worst friend, helper, whatever you call what we doer ever!" Chris said, laughing. I laughed with her.

"Look, there's Sapphire." Chris said, finally finishing her laughter.

I turned and saw _Sapphire_ looking at _us_ weirdly, a first in the history of our group of friends.

"I forgot to ask anyone, so…" Sapphire said.

"It's okay, I was useless too." I said.

"While you guys were being useless," Chris said, we both glared at her, "I actually found out why people hate her."

"Really? Who d'ya ask?" Sapphire asked.

"Emerald." Chris said.

"That short guy that walks on stilts for a hobby just so he can feel tall?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh yeah, I heard from Gold he hates Blue too." I said, remembering my conversation with Gold.

"Yeah, well turns out the reason most people hate her is because of gossips." She said.

"Gossips?" Me and Sapphire asked in unison.

"Yeah, gossips about her, gossips started by her, gossips she helped spread." Chris clarified. "A lot of people know she gossips a lot and a lot of people think that she's mean because of that."

I nodded in understanding. "So how do we fix this?" I asked.

"That's the thing, we don't have to!" Chris said. Me and Sapphire gave her questioning looks.

"I think Blue knows." Chris said, "Think about it, since school started, she's been keeping her gossip time at a minimum and now that I think about it, not that many people talk about her anymore."

"Yeah, compared to last year when people talked about her behind her back ev'rywhere" Sapphire said, agreeing.

"Hey guys!" We turned, it was Blue.

"Hey Yellow, since when did you stay here after classes?" Blue asked. I just looked at her. I suddenly remembered how Chris is the only person who knows that I go to the Music Room.

"You guys okay, why are you all looking at me like that?" Blue asked.

"Its nothing, we're just surprised that you're not hanging out with that boyfriend of yours." Chris said.

"Luke is_ not_ my boyfriend; we're just partners for this English project." Blue said. I never noticed how much Blue became more… I don't know, trustworthy?

I felt so bad on how I never really trusted her even though she's one of my best friends. She's becoming more of the opposite of what she used to be and she deserves to be trusted. The worst part of it all is that I still don't completely trust her.

I suddenly decided not to go to the Music Room today. It was already getting late and too many things have happened for me to concentrate on the piano. I said my goodbye to my friends and started walking home.

Around five minutes later, I was already home. Nobody was in it. This is a usual sight in my house. My aunt is so busy in college so I always end up alone in my house. This is why I could stay in the Music Room whenever I want, and nobody ever scolds me for it.

I prepared hot water to put in my instant noodles. While it was heating up, I took out my laptop and opened my Facebook. I wondered what Wally took earlier and saw that he already posted it. I seriously wished he and I were still in school so I could scream at him, but if I did, people just might hear me swear for the first time.

It wasn't really a bad shot of me, but if anyone other than my friends saw this, they would've thought we were dating. It was me and Gold smiling at each other in front of the school fountain. It would instantly make any girl say 'Aww, how romantic!'.

I looked below the picture and saw comments like, 'They look so cute together!'. 'I didn't know they were dating!', there was even a 'wally's thumb is at the corner xDD' (Which _was_ there). I have to admit, though, that it was a cute picture had Wally thumb never showed up in the corner. I was about to comment on how I hated and yet liked it, but then I remembered that Wally took it.

I typed in, 'wally, i hate you! where did you even get a camera, you loser?'

The water I was heating up was finally warm enough and I poured it on my cup of instant noodles. I sat back in front of my laptop and saw the picture again. I suddenly noticed something in the background, behind the fountain. It was Red. He looked really bored and was looking at the ground. I suddenly smiled like a frickin' maniac. I really wanted to copy that picture into my laptop, but then that would make me an_ actual_ maniac.

I logged out of Facebook and went to Tumblr. As I reblogged a few things that relates to love and anything funny, I thought about Red. I wasn't thinking things like marrying him or any of those stuff, I was thinking of how I was starting to let myself loose everything to him. I've spent so much time thinking, looking and talking about him that I was letting my grades slip.

The teachers announced a college seminar around next week which got me thinking of what I was planning to do with my life. I was so busy thinking about Red, I've let my own future go down the drain.

I closed my laptop and looked at the time. It was already 8:35 PM. My aunt wouldn't be here until 10. I felt sleepiness kicking in and I decided to sleep earlier than I usually would. My thoughts still went through the idea that Red is bad for me as I finally slept.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


End file.
